So Cold It Burns
by shinofangirl
Summary: Natsu and Gray are in a rut and are fighting more often. When Natsu says something he shouldn't, how will Gray handle it? M for a reason.


_**One more yaoi for my adoring fans. **_

_**I still don't own any of the characters, as much as I wish I did.**_

_**Sorry for OOC-ness. **_

_**Have fun. **_

"Ice bastard!"

"Shitty flame head!"

To the members of Fairy Tail, it seemed as if Natsu and Gray were just having another one of their usual arguments but, to the two screaming males, it was deeper. The two had been lovers for a little over a year and it had started out wonderfully but they had fallen into a rut that they had yet to escape. Their sex life had all but ground to a halt and the rising tensions resulted in fiercer and more damaging fights. On more than one occasion, punches had been thrown and magic had been unleashed. Never had they confronted their real feelings, whether in front of the guild or in their home. For two and a half months they had gone to bed angry at each other. Neither could seek help from the other guild members either because that would mean exposing their relationship. They knew that their friends wouldn't think any less of them but they still weren't ready to be the resident gay couple yet. However, it seemed as if things between them were about to reach a boiling point.

"Damn exhibitionist!"

It was a low blow and Natsu knew it. He knew that Gray's stripping problem only came as a result of his training to be an ice mage and that he was actually quite shy when it came to anything sexual. It had been cute at first, how he would be overly cautious and tender, and how he would have a permanent blush on those pale cheeks, but now it was just part of the problem.

"Crummy orphan!"

The moment the words left his lips he regretted them. Not only did he have no room to talk about being an orphan, but he honestly hoped that Igneal was alive and waiting for Natsu to find him. The ice mage watched his lover's face contort with rage.

"I'm an orphan, huh? Well, you're nothing but a lousy lay!"

The guild turned silent and all eyes were on the two males. Even Cana put down her drink. Gray tried to maintain his composure as he spoke in a calm tone.

"Natsu, I really don't think this is the time or the place."

"Well, I disagree! You're a crappy lover! You always insist on being top and when I try to take my turn, you fight me the whole way." He does a poor imitation of Gray's voice. "Oh, Natsu, not like that. I can't take it." He returned to his normal voice. "You're such a whiny little pansy!"

"Maybe I wouldn't fight you if you weren't so rough! I get that you're a dragon slayer but you need to realize that I'm not. My body's not indestructible! And it's not like I can struggle a whole lot when you tie me up and gag me! I feel like I'm...I feel like I'm being raped!"

He didn't wait for Natsu's rebuttal but rather pushed past the pinkette and rushed toward the door. Once it was closed, he wiped the tears away from his face and turned left to head back to his and Natsu's home. He needed to be home right now.

The fire mage stood in shock. Half of his friends were staring at him, some slightly judging and some wondering what he would do next, and the other half were actively avoiding looking his way. He had seen the tears on Gray's soft, pale skin and nothing could make him feel worse. He'd hurt the man he loved in the most horrible way and he hadn't even realized. He'd always thought that Gray was just being shy and bossy but now... He needed to go after the raven. He needed to find him and hold him and apologize. He wouldn't ask for forgiveness but he would beg him not to be angry. He would grovel on his knees if he had to. Natsu whirled around, startling Happy, who had been floating in front of his face, trying to snap him out of his daze, and raced for the door. Before it could even close, he had turned right and was running into the city to search for his lover.

Gray sat on the bed in their apartment with his pillow hugged to his chest. His tears had dried up and left red tracks down his face. He hadn't meant to say all that, it just came out. It was the truth but he wished he could have said it anywhere but in front of the whole guild. Natsu hadn't even come back yet and it had been over two hours. Maybe he really didn't care about what he did. Just as more tears welled up and threatened to spill over, the apartment door slammed open and Natsu stood there looking slightly winded and with pink hair disheveled. He shut the door as he rushed over to pull the other male into his warm arms. Gray did not acknowledge the embrace.

"Gray, thank goodness, I looked everywhere for you."

"You did?"

"I checked all your favorite places in the city. The fountain in the square that they heat in the winter so it won't freeze. The ally behind the bakery where you can smell the cinnamon bread baking. The park where you..."

"You really looked for me everywhere, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"And it didn't occur to you that I just wanted to be home?"

"Hey, I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yeah but, what now? The entire guild knows about us. What are we supposed to do?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Gray. I know I can't say it enough times to make up for what I've done to you but I am so sorry." Gray put down the pillow and slowly hugged Natsu instead. "I promise, I won't push to top anymore and, when I do, I'll be more gentle, I'll even cut out the kinky stuff so, please, don't leave. I love you."

"I love you too, Natsu, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. So, you're not mad at me?"

"You flame brain." Gray pulled back and put his hands on Natsu's shoulders. "Yes, I'm still mad, you called me a lousy lay!"

Natsu put his hands up in defense. He didn't want to fight again but the ice mage had a glint in his eye that the dragon slayer had never seen before.

"I was upset and tensions were high. You know I didn't mean it."

"Maybe not but, based on our recent activities, it's still true. I'm going to fix that."

The pinkette backed further onto the bad as Gray, who was suddenly naked, crawled over him and used his body to cage him in. Natsu knew, as he stared into those dark blue eyes, that this was a cage he was happy to be in. He reached up and brought the raven down for a slow, passionate kiss. The ice mage quickly stripped his lover as well but left the scale like scarf where it belonged. He drew back so he could enjoy his view. Natsu's tan cheeks had the most adorable blush and his sculpted body was just begging to be ravished. But this was supposed to be a fix for their sexual frustrations. Teasing was in order.

Gray sat back on his heels a bit and used his ice magic to cool the skin of his hands. He brought those same hands down to his lover's chest to play with every inch of overly warm flesh he could find, taking particular joy in rubbing around the rims of caramel colored nipples until they formed tiny peaks. His hands weren't really that cold but, to Natsu's hyper heated body, they were cold enough.

"G-gray, you fingers are l-like ice cubes. C-c-cut it out."

"Hmmm? Really? This guy doesn't seem to mind."

He ran one chilled fingertip along the bulging vein in Natsu's hard cock, causing the dragon slayer's entire body to quake from cold and pleasure. The raven then fisted his huge, pulsing member and began to pump slowly so that the cold would linger on his skin. Gray knew he was above average in size but dragon slayers, or Natsu at least, were almost too big. Still, he was just able to fit his hand around the girth and stroke, his precum helping his hand to glide on the smooth flesh. The fire mage became flushed as his body tried to compensate for the cold by pumping blood faster through his veins. All this succeeded in doing was sharpening the contrast between the two males' temperatures. Gray continued his slow, cold, beautiful torment to Natsu's dick as he also slid one finger inside his clenching heat.

"you're burning up inside, Natsu. Want me to cool you off?"

Before the pinkette could answer, Gray had inserted a second finger and was using his power to create a dildo inside his lover that was a little smaller than his own equipment, which was still pretty big, and was covered in small bumps and ridges that would rub his walls in the most pleasurable way. Natsu groaned as he felt his insides stretch around the freezing intrusion and the hand still around his cock pick up its pace ever so slightly. The blue eyed male rocked his fingers, and thus the dildo, in and out so that the intense heat and friction would cause the outer layer to melt and provide lubrication. He made sure to angle the slow, even thrusts so that they would hit his lover's pleasure button as well as twisting the ice toy against the nerve. The blissful screams were like a glorious, erotic, symphony. He had to watch the dragon slayer carefully so that, if he got too close to orgasm, he could give a sharp yank on his testicles and pull him back from the edge. This was, after all, only teasing.

This went on for almost half an hour and Natsu was practically crying from the wondrous torture. The pink haired fire dragon was shivering and his teeth were chattering from cold and pent up need but his eyes remained locked on the mage above him. He opened his weak, shaking arms to his lover, who allowed himself to be brought down into a kiss. Chaste as it was, the simple lip contact told him of just how desperate Natsu was for release. He dropped the ice magic and immediately his skin became warm and the dildo vanished. To which the tan male sighed in appreciation and loss. The pinkette threw his legs around Gray's hips so that his swollen tip was poking at his readied entrance. The raven pushed forward and smoothly sheathed himself in the hot, tight, soft passage, mewling happily when he was fully enveloped, and held perfectly still. Natsu writhed under him in an attempt to make him move but it proved fruitless.

"Gray, I need to cum, just fuck me already."

"Nah, I think I'll play with you a little more."

He cooled his mouth and slowly liked up his lover's jaw to his ear. His frigid lips, tongue, and teeth danced around the lobe and even ventured to the inside, his still warm breath becoming a source of almost painful pleasure.

"How the fuck do you do that?" Natsu panted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" was the whispered reply on his moist skin.

The ice mage continued his oral assault down Natsu's sensitive neck, pulling the scarf out of the way when needed, and even pushed his flexibility to the limit so that he could lick and suck his nipples. The sweet moans and whines and convulsing hole were more than enough reward. The powerful fire dragon had become a whimpering mess and, seeing him like this, Gray could no longer hold back.

Gray pulled back slowly so that Natsu could feel every inch of his shaft until only the head was left inside before slamming back in, making sure to nail his prostate and causing him to scream. He continued his hard, deep, wild pace that was the antithesis of his gentle foreplay and even wrapped his hand around his lover's cock for additional stimulation. Both knew that they wouldn't last long but were simply too damn horny to care. Their end was racing toward them with each and every powerful thrust. The two of them seemed to stand on the precipice for only a moment before they plunged, together, into the pleasurable abyss.

Natsu had sprayed one enormous spurt after another onto Grays still stroking hand as well as his chest, his practically scalding sperm only registering as warmth to the blissed-out ice mage. Said raven had dumped his own liquid inside Natsu in one epic gush. The weight of their intense orgasm settled over them as they untangled and cuddled against each other. Natsu was the one to break the silence.

"Goddamn, Gray, we should do that more often."

"I don't think so."

"What? Why?" Natsu propped himself up on his elbow so he could look into deep blue eyes.

"That was sort of my version of punishment. I don't want to be one of those couples who are horrible to each other just so they can have one angry romp. Eventually it stops being an act. I love you too much to let that happen."

"Okay, I understand. I love you too."

"We should find a way to spice things up though. What do you think?"

"I'd be happy if you just kept making those ice toys. That was awesome."

"Alright, and you don't have to cut out the kinky stuff altogether. All I want is a little more prep. Agreed?"

"Happily."

The two of them shared one final kiss before crawling under the covers, neither of them caring about the mess. The next day, when they entered the guild, they were met with indifferent glances and one worried Lucy.

"Did you guys...make up?"

"Ooh yeah." Natsu said as he slipped his hand into Gray's, making the raven blush.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Just don't do anything where we can walk in on you, okay?"

"Don't worry, Lucy, I'll keep this dragon on a leash."

"Mmm, that sounds fun." The pinkette purred.

Gray blushed deeper and Lucy just smiled and walked away. The two of them glanced around the guild and noticed everyone acting exactly the same as always. Even though they were outed now, nothing had really changed. This realization, that his comrades didn't give two shits about his sexuality, made the ice mage truly warm inside and gave him the confidence to lean over and give his lover a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, shitty flame head."

"I love you too, ice bastard."

_**I hope you had fun. **_

_**Please leave a review. **_

_**Reviews make me work faster and better.**_


End file.
